The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for working soil. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of ground engaging tine units that are mounted on gang assemblies and rotatably advanced in an order determined by an indexing system.
Typically, a tractor is attached to an aerator to pull the aerator behind it. The agriculture industry recognizes the importance of using an aerator for aerating soil. One form of an aerator includes tine units mounted on a frame such that the tines of the tine units penetrate the soil as the tine units are rotated. The rotation and penetration of tine units into the soil can result in vibration of the aerator, which can be uncomfortable for the operator of the tractor. Often the penetration of the tines into soil is aided by the addition of ballast or weight over the tine units. However, the added ballast can affect the size of tractor required to pull the aerator and ballast. In addition, heavy ballast can be difficult, cumbersome, and/or bulky for an operator to lift and place over the aerator.
During operation of the aerator, tine units can pinch the soil between the face of one tine and the backside of the preceding tine. The pinching of soil aggravates soil lifting and root dislodging which predisposes the soil to erosion.
Another form of an aerator includes a pair of gang assemblies separated by a gap and mounted onto a frame such that as the operator passes over an area of soil the entire width of soil is not penetrated by the tine units. Further, a width of soil equal to the gap between the pair of gang assemblies is not penetrated. This gap requires the operator of the aerator to pass over the same area of soil at least twice in order to penetrate the unaerated portion of soil with the tines.
There is a need for an improved aerator. Certain embodiments of the present invention address these and other needs.